Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) are commonly used to perform a variety of banking and other financial transaction functions with customers. ATMs include various electronic input and output devices to receive and provide information to a customer, for use in conducting the various financial transactions. For example, many ATMs include a display screen to present a user interface on a touchscreen display to control the performance of the financial transaction, as the touchscreen receives the commands and inputs from the customer for performance of the financial transaction. Existing user interfaces deployed on ATMs with touchscreen displays may involve the use of on-screen buttons, keypads, and keyboards, and graphical and text outputs. However, such user interfaces are often limited in functionality and provide a static display of information.